


Победы и поражения

by jonathan_seagull



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathan_seagull/pseuds/jonathan_seagull
Summary: Кейтилин мертва. Лиза жива. Тело сестры лежит в какой-то речке недалёко от Близнецов. Лиза снова выходит замуж — на этот раз за человека, которого любила всю свою жизнь. Вот уж что точно невероятно.





	

Письмо приходит рано утром, когда Лиза кормит Роберта. "Черные крылья, чёрные вести", — отчего-то вспоминает она и поворачивается к мейстеру.

— Вам придётся подождать, — замечает она. — Я предупреждала об этом! 

— Миледи. — Мейстер странно смотрит на неё, в его взгляде что-то вроде скорби, и Лизу неприятно пробирает озноб. На всякий случай она прикрывает Роберту уши. — Печальные вести о ваших сестре и племяннике.

Лиза вздыхает, берет письмо у мейстера, распечатывает и пробегает глазами по строчкам, написанным незнакомой рукой.

Кейтилин мертва. 

Отчего-то Лиза почти ничего не испытывает — только сковывает скользкий холод.

Кейтилин больше нет. 

— Вы можете идти, мейстер, — деревянным голосом говорит она, стараясь добавить истерики. — Прикажите подавать завтрак. 

***

Лиза ненавидит Кейтилин до дрожи в коленях. Это грешно, она знает, ведь Кейтилин — сестра, и её нужно любить. 

Кейтилин так красива, что Лиза едва не плачет, стоя перед зеркалом. Ей-то никогда не стать такой. А даже если и станет — к тому моменту Кэт будет ещё красивее.

Петир смотрит только на Кейтилин, смотрит не отрывая глаз, а Лиза упрямо сжимает губы и мечтает не разрыдаться. 

Кейтилин забирает у неё все только потому, что старше. Если бы старшей была Лиза...

Если. 

Если — хорошее слово. 

Лиза плетёт венок из одуванчиков и коронует саму себя.

Кейтилин коронует Петир венком из анютиных глазок. 

По правде, Лиза и сама бы короновала Кейтилин, да грешно это. Короновать девушку, пусть и венком, может только юноша. 

Хотя что уж говорить о грехах. Лиза грешна, и она знает это.

Грешно ненавидеть сестру. Грешно любить сестру так, как любит Кейтилин Лиза.

***

Иногда Лиза мечтала, чтобы Кейтилин умерла, — и тут же забивалась под одеяло, накрывалась с головой и тряслась от ужаса. Боги её покарают за эти мысли. Нельзя так думать.

Боги её карали раз за разом. 

Кейтилин мертва.

***

Волосы Кейтилин касаются её щеки, и у Лизы болит в груди от какого-то невероятного счастья.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит она, вкладывая в эти слова все свои чувства: любовь, восхищение, преклонение, ненависть...

Кейтилин поднимает взгляд от книги и полуудивленно смотрит на Лизу. Лиза чувствует, что краснеет.

Она всегда отвратительно краснела — румянец заливал все её лицо, от щёк до ушей, да ещё и шею захватывал. Кейтилин краснела не так; Кейтилин краснела красиво.

Кейтилин все делала красиво. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — улыбается Кейтилин и возвращается к книге. 

***

Она рыдает на плече у Эдмура — до чего она дошла, если ей больше некому поплакаться, кроме мальчишки! Она плачет по Кейтилин, уезжающей на север со своим мужем, плачет по Петиру, изгнанному из Риверрана, плачет по умершему в её чреве ребёнку, плачет по себе, по своей жизни, отданной теперь в руки старику Джону Аррену.

Эдмур гладит её по спине, но Лиза видит — он не понимает! Да и куда понять, когда он всегда был не особо чутким, — чего только стоит прозвище, данное Петиру (крики "Мизинец, Мизинец!" до сих пор отзываются эхом в её голове).

Никто её не понимает.

— Вы ещё увидитесь, — уверенно обещает Эдмур. — Кейтилин будет к нам приезжать из Винтерфелла, она говорила это.

Глупый доверчивый мальчишка, который верит всему, что говорит старшая сестра.

Глупая доверчивая Лиза, которая хочет верить младшему брату.

***

Кейтилин мертва. В это сложно поверить. 

Когда Лиза думает о смерти сестры, в глазах у неё темнеет, ноги начинают трястись. Она невольно подтягивает к себе Роберта и обнимает. Роберт тянется губами к её соску. 

Кейтилин мертва. Лиза жива. 

Тело сестры лежит в какой-то речке недалёко от Близнецов. Лиза снова выходит замуж — на этот раз за человека, которого любила всю свою жизнь. 

Вот уж что точно невероятно.

— Мы победили, — шепчет она Роберту. — Мы в безопасности.

***

Она так похожа на Кейтилин. 

Лиза ревниво смотрит на девчонку. Разумеется, она — дочь Кэт, в этом даже не стоит сомневаться. Никакое фальшивое имя не скроет фамильных волос Талли. В ней нет совсем ничего от отца.

Она похожа на Кейтилин больше, чем когда-либо была похожа Лиза. Это нечестно. 

Но Лиза все равно знает, что победила.

Она доказывает это всему миру ночью, когда Петир трахает её, вбивает в кровать. Она доказывает это мертвой Кейтилин и живой Сансе, громко крича от наслаждения. Она доказывает это мертвому разбившему её жизнь отцу, когда выкрикивает имя Петира и громко стонет, кончая. Она доказывает это себе, когда Петир кончает в неё и она сводит бёдра, не давая семени пролиться на смявшиеся мокрые простыни. 

Она родит ещё много детей и каждым будет закреплять свою победу.

*** 

Лизу трясёт от холода, гнева и настоящей ненависти к племянницы.

Санса пошла в мать. Кейтилин отнимала у неё Петира всю жизнь. Теперь Кэт мертва, а значит, и Санса должна умереть! 

Лиза трясёт девчонку над Лунной дверью. Та рыдает, и это отчего-то доставляет Лизе удовольствие. 

Мариллон громко играет "Правду и ложь". Лучший аккомпанемент под чью-то смерть. Лучший аккомпанемент под смерть лживой девчонки.

Говорят, Кейтилин умерла под "Рейнов из Кастамере". При воспоминании о сестре у Лизы сжимается сердце, но она стискивает зубы поплотнее и уже почти сбрасывает Сансу вниз.

Петир появляется, разрушая её планы, и Лиза рыдает у него на груди, выплакивая всю свою жизнь, всю свою несчастную жизнь. Почти как тогда, после свадьбы с Джоном Арреном, только тогда она плакала на плече Эдмура, а теперь — на груди человека, которого любила всю жизнь, из-за которого ненавидела и ревновала Кейтилин.

Из-за которого сама страдала всю жизнь. Лиза внезапно понимает это. 

Значит, в конечном итоге она потерпела поражение.

И когда Петир говорит, что всю жизнь любил только одну женщину, Лиза знает ответ ещё до того, как он будет высказан вслух. Знает, потому что сама любила Кейтилин.

Она не слышит, что говорит Петир, — шум ветра заглушает его голос. И дальше сама сливается с ветром.

"Кейтилин, — думает она, пока летит. — Кейтилин".


End file.
